Posesif
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Mereka seputus asa itu terhadap satu sama lain./Complete.
1. Temari's Side

**Posesif: Temari's Side**

 **Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

ShikaTema. T+. Romance.

[ _I gain **no material profit** , though the **story is** originally **mine**_. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi. Selamat membaca.]

.

 **Warning** : Probably OOC and missed-typo(s).

.

 **Summary** : Mereka seputus asa itu terhadap satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Faktanya, Temari mudah sekali merasa cemburu. Sungguh.

Ia iri pada gadis-gadis yang satu desa dengan pemuda ber-IQ dua ratus sekian itu. Ia iri karena gadis-gadis itu dapat bertemu dengan sang pemuda tanpa perlu menempuh perjalanan tiga hari tiga malam. Ia iri karena gadis-gadis itu dapat bertemu dengan sang pemuda kapan pun, bahkan secara tidak sengaja. Ia iri karena mereka tidak perlu menunggu surat beberapa hari sekali hanya untuk berkomunikasi. Ia iri, iri, iri.

Sehingga, kapan pun kunjungannya ke Konoha adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Meski begitu, bukan berarti seluruh bagiannya menyenangkan.

Mereka mungkin memang akan berjalan berdua sebagai duta besar dan sang pemandu. Mereka mungkin memang akan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Namun, percayalah, terkadang hal itu justru menyiksa apabila ia harus melihat pemuda itu berinteraksi dengan gadis lain. Maksudnya, hei, gadis itu dan sang pemuda satu desa! Mereka dapat mengobrol kapan pun mereka mau tanpa perlu bersusah payah menempuh perjalanan tiga hari tiga malam. Kenapa harus ketika dirinya dan pemuda itu sedang bersama? Tidakkah gadis-gadis itu sadar bahwa mereka mengganggu?

Temari cemburu. Sungguh. Ia memiliki waktu yang terbatas di Konoha dan waktu itu tetap saja terampas.

Kecemburuan ini nyaris tak pandang bulu, bahkan apabila gadis Konoha itu pemilik nama Sakura, Ino, Hinata, atau Tenten. Memang tidak sebesar biasanya karena Temari mengenal mereka dan memiliki hubungan baik dengan mereka, tapi yang namanya cemburu tetap saja cemburu. Apalagi si gadis kacamata bernama Shiho. Dengar-dengar gadis kacamata satu itu naksir Shikamaru. Ugh.

Di sisi lain, Temari juga membenci dirinya sendiri yang sulit sekali untuk jujur. Rasa-rasanya ia dan sang tunggal Nara telah ratusan kali jalan bersama dan Temari tak mampu mencegah dirinya mencipta jarak antara mereka. Ratusan kali mereka telah berjalan bersama dan ratusan kali pula tangannya tak mampu meraih tangan pemuda itu. Padahal hanya terpaut beberapa senti, beberapa mili, … tidak jarang pula bersentuhan secara tidak sengaja. Namun, refleks tetap saja membawa tangannya menjauh alih-alih menggamit tangan pemuda itu.

 _Geez_ , jangankan tangan. Untuk bicara tanpa segelintir sinisme saja rasanya sulit sekali. Padahal, lihat dirinya ketika berbicara dengan Gaara soal keanehan pemuda genius itu tempo hari! Khawatir mendominasi, serak nyaris berhasil mengambil alih, bahkan air mata sampai sukses menjejaki pipi.

Nyatanya? Kala akhirnya ia menemukan pemuda itu nyaris tercuci otaknya akibat ucapan Gengo, lagi-lagi Temari hanya mampu berucap tanpa bumbu manis untuk sekian kali.

Ugh. Apa memang dirinya se-tsundere itu? Tunggu, apa dirinya memang seorang tsundere?

Ummh … menyebalkan!

Sejujurnya, kalau dirinya memang boleh jujur, terkait pemuda itu, Temari memiliki sedikit … fantasi. Hei, bagaimanapun, Temari sudah berumur dua puluh. Bukan hal aneh jika ia mulai memikirkan hal-hal semacam itu.

Temari ingin menggenggam tangan pemuda itu, Nara Shikamaru; membiarkan sela-sela jarinya diisi jemari besar Shikamaru, menikmati kehangatan yang merambat dari sana.

Temari ingin memeluk pemuda itu. Memeluknya. Mengunci pemuda itu dalam jangkaunya. Mengunci atensi pemuda itu hanya pada dirinya.

Temari ingin menciumnya. Merasakan hangat napas pemuda itu mengembus menyentuh wajahnya. Merasakan hangat bibir pemuda itu menyapu bibirnya. Temari belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya dan ia ingin merasakan bibir Shikamaru sebagai yang pertama. Ia ingin tahu apakah bibir pemuda itu manis seperti yang kerap dideskripsikan dalam kisah-kisah cinta, ingin tahu apakah berciuman memang sememabukkan yang dituturkan dalam roman-roman picisan.

Temari ingin merasakan hangat tubuh pemuda itu seutuhnya…

Temari ingin mengklaim pemuda itu hanya miliknya. Shikamaru memang hanya miliknya. Tatapan pemuda itu, senyum pemuda itu, segala ucap dan tingkah Shikamaru, lalu … napasnya, bibirnya, tangan besarnya, lengan kukuhnya, bahu lebarnya, dada bidangnya, dan tiap jengkal tubuh pemuda itu, … rasa-rasanya ingin sekali Temari klaim sebagai miliknya seorang. Hanya boleh dirinya.

Nyatanya, pemuda itu masih seorang remaja tanggung. Shikamaru berumur tiga tahun di bawahnya, yang berarti pemuda itu bahkan belum melepas angka belasan dari perhitungan umur. Ia masih dapat jauh berkembang tanpa perlu segala bentuk kekang.

Pada akhirnya, Temari bukan siapa-siapa. Ia hanya bisa menunggu sampai waktunya tiba.

(…benar, Temari seputus asa itu untuk menjadikan Nara Shikamaru sebagai miliknya.)

.

.

.

* * *

Tsundere: diambil dari kata _tsun-tsun_ dan _dere-dere_. Saya lupa arti kata _tsun-tsun_ , tapi kalau _dere-dere_ itu kayak _lovely_ , penuh afeksi doki-doki ulala (?) gitu wkwkwk. Pokoknya orang tsundere itu cenderung _denial_ , susah jujur kalau dia sebenernya sayang dan alih-alih bersikap manis ke si doi malah bertindak cenderung kasar atau marah-marah atau ngomel atau semacamnya buat nyembunyiin perasaan sukanya. Nyebelin, ya, wkwkwk, tapi katanya justru tipe karakter ini di animanga yang paling banyak penggemarnya.

Krisar, atau fangirling, mungkin? ;)

 _darkBlue 47 - 14/10/2017_


	2. Shikamaru's Side

**Posesif: Shikamaru's Side**

 **Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

ShikaTema. T+. Romance.

[ _I gain **no material profit** , though the **story is** originally **mine**_. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi. Selamat membaca.]

.

 **Warning** : Probably OOC and missed-typo(s).

.

 **Summary** : Mereka seputus asa itu terhadap satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Baginya, tidak ada yang lebih merepotkan daripada memikirkan gadis itu.

Shikamaru punya banyak hal untuk diurus dan dipikirkan. Rapat bulanan Serikat Shinobi, mendiang ayahnya, mendiang gurunya, kunjungan rutin ke rumah Mirai dan Guru Kurenai, pekerjaannya di Kantor Hokage, kecerewetan dan kekhawatiran ibunya, masa depannya tentang menjadi penasihat Naruto sebagai Hokage selanjutnya, serta, tentu saja, tumpukan misi. Namun, ia harus mengulangnya sekali lagi untuk menegaskan; tidak ada yang lebih merepotkan bagi si genius Nara Shikamaru selain memikirkan gadis desa seberang pemilik nama Temari.

Maksudnya, ayolah, untuk apa juga ia memikirkan hal tidak penting macam itu? Dua puluh empat jam sehari saja rasanya kurang untuk memikirkan tumpukan hal penting lain, bagaimana bisa ia masih meluangkan waktu untuk memikirkan sang dara asal Suna?

Ia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan betapa beruntungnya para laki-laki di sana yang dapat bertemu gadis itu kapan pun (selain bahwa ia dijaga sebagai kakak Kazekage). Ia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan mengapa mendadak gadis itu menguncir rambutnya menjadi dua saja. Apa gadis itu sedang tertarik pada seorang pemuda di sana dan mencoba menarik perhatian pemuda tersebut? Apa gadis itu berhasil sehingga tidak juga mengubah gaya rambutnya seperti semula? Apa kini gadis itu benar-benar punya pacar? Apa gadis itu senang? Apa mereka berniat menjalani hubungan yang lebih serius? Apa mereka berniat untuk menikah? Oh, jangan-jangan kini gadis itu telah menyusun rencana pernikahan dan sedang memilih gaun pengantinnya? Jangan-jangan pertemuan mereka selanjutnya dihias wajah merah gadis itu ketika memberi undangan pernikahannya?

…astaga, lagi-lagi ia melakukannya.

Shikamaru mengacak rambut. Ia seharusnya sudah tidur sekarang, mengingat besok adalah hari sibuk lainnya dan tubuhnya butuh istirahat. Seharusnya ia tidak memikirkan gadis merepotkan itu lagi.

Hah. Memangnya kenapa kalau gadis itu punya pacar? Memangnya kenapa kalau gadis itu tengah merencanakan pernikahan? Umur Temari sudah lewat dua puluh. Sudah sepatutnya gadis itu mulai memikirkan kehidupannya selanjutnya matang-matang. Masih agak terlalu muda, mungkin, tapi itu haknya, kan?

Shikamaru mengumpat. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Tidak ada laki-laki yang boleh mendekati gadis itu selain dirinya. Tidak ada.

Seharusnya ia tidak ragu meraih tangan gadis itu tiap mereka berjalan berdua. Seharusnya ia tidak hanya menyimpan tangan di dalam saku. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu gugup. Seharusnya dari dulu ia mengajak gadis itu kencan. Bukankah dirinya memiliki banyak sekali kesempatan? Bisa dibilang frekuensi kebersamaan mereka adalah yang tertinggi antardesa. Di gerbang desa, di jalan, di koridor sepi kantor Hokage, di depan kamar penginapan gadis itu.

Seharusnya ia tidak ragu menarik gadis itu dan memojokkannya ke dinding, untuk kemudian ia akan mencium gadis itu dan melumat bibirnya—

Aaargh, kenapa jadi terbayang lagi?

Shikamaru membenamkan wajah pada telapak tangan. Sial sial sial, terpikir lagi. Padahal ia tidak punya waktu untuk ini. Padahal malam sudah bergulir cukup jauh dan ia seharusnya sudah pulas. Bukankah dirinya terkenal sebagai pemalas yang identik dengan tidur?

Tapi, yah … terkait gadis itu, kalau boleh jujur, Shikamaru memang menyimpan sedikit … fantasi. Hei, ia laki-laki. Ia tahu alasan itu tidak bisa dijadikan pembenaran. Meski begitu, bagaimanapun juga, hal tersebut masih termasuk naluri alami manusia. Shikamaru sebentar lagi sepenuhnya memasuki usia dewasa di mana pernikahan adalah salah satu bagian masa depan yang masuk dalam daftar hal yang perlu dipikirkan.

Shikamaru ingin melupakan kepengecutannya dengan membayangkan dirinya benar-benar menggamit tangan gadis itu, membiarkan bilah-bilah mungil Temari mengisi sela-sela jemari. Mendesirkan darahnya, menggolakkan degup jantung, membuat tubuh Shikamaru panas dingin.

Shikamaru ingin mencoba bibir gadis itu. Ia belum pernah berciuman dan satu-satunya bibir yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah bibir Temari. Ia ingin mencobanya; mengecupnya, mengulumnya, melumatnya. Ia ingin menyapu bibir gadis itu dengan lidahnya … dan mungkin menyapu seluruh mulut gadis itu juga.

Ia ingin menenggelamkan diri dalam lekuk leher jenjang gadis itu, menghirup aroma khas yang menguar di sana sepuas-puasnya, menciumnya, memberikan tanda bahwa gadis itu hanya miliknya, lalu turun turun turun…

Shikamaru menginginkan tubuh gadis itu. Ia menginginkan Temari seutuhnya.

Shikamaru tahu Temari bukanlah gadis yang mudah ditaklukkan. Cih, rekam memorinya atas gadis itu kebanyakan berisi kalimat-kalimat sarkastis dan senyum miring yang menjengkelkan. Bisa dibilang gadis hampir tidak punya sisi manis sama sekali.

Tapi … bukankah itu bagian menariknya? Shikamaru justru semakin ingin menaklukkan wanita ganas itu. Ia ingin lihat seberapa jauh gadis itu mampu melawan.

…OH, SIAL. SIAL! Lagi-lagi ia berfantasi terlalu jauh.

Shikamaru mengerang.

Temari tiga tahun di atasnya. Gadis itu jauh lebih dewasa darinya. Tidak peduli Ino atau Chouji atau bahkan Kakashi berkata bahwa Temari memberikan perhatian khusus padanya, Shikamaru jauh lebih yakin gadis itu tidak pernah benar-benar memandangnya. Mungkin gadis itu hanya menganggapnya adik.

Tidak ada perempuan yang akan menikahi 'adik'nya sendiri.

Lagi pula, sudah barang tentu Temari lebih memilih laki-laki dengan kedewasaan yang mampu mengimbanginya, bukan bocah tiga tahun lebih muda yang selalu ia ejek-ejek cengeng.

Pada akhirnya, Shikamaru tetap menginginkan gadis itu. Rasionalitasnya menyerukan bahwa ia hanya perlu berkembang. Mungkin, suatu saat nanti, Temari akan benar-benar memandangnya. Bukan sebagai adik yang perlu dilindungi, melainkan sebagai laki-laki.

(Menjadikan gadis itu sebagai latar belakang kerja kerasnya … ya, mungkin ia telah seputus asa itu jatuh pada seorang Temari.)

.

.

.

* * *

tolong kasih tau saya ini emang cocok tetep di T+ atau harus masuk ke M for safe (/^\\)

krisar, atau fangirling, gaes? :"

 _darkBlue 47 - 14/10/2017_


End file.
